Odds and Ends
by Gothkitty
Summary: A drabble fanfic of various stories of the Guardians, Pitch, Jack Frost, possibly some book version stories and a few crossovers here and there. No shipping or romantic OC's.
1. To Protect

I haven't finished many of my other fanfics.…One of the chapters is halfway done..I've just gotten out of the groove of writing. This new fanfic however since it wouldn't leave me alone/ RoTG like the movie 9 is inspiring. I know that Pitch is a bad guy who loves doing what he does and that he's seen as a sadistic monster but... I honestly wondered if Pitch had one unconscious weakness towards girls who reminded him of his daughter. Spoilers for the 2nd book within the Guardians of Childhood series.

1: To Protect

Pitch's night had started off great as he left his last victim wailing from a nightmare the he had conjured up. It had been a very good one too; enough so that for the rest of his short life the child would have a deep unsettling fear of clowns. The boy should have listened to his parents warning of no rated R movies.

Transporting from shadow to shadow Pitch stepped out from a open closet; black sand slowly disappearing and mixing with the darkness of the bedroom. His yellow eyes scanned the room, taking in the contrasting difference in interests of the room's occupant. At the opposite end of the closet a little girl slept peacefully with the all too familiar golden glow of Sanderson's dream sand creations above her head. A look of visible disgust at the cute encrusted dream melted into a evil smirk at the idea of what kind of nightmare he decided to give the child.

Silently Pitch reached out to touch the sand puppy above the girl's head only for the silence to be shattered by a group of loud teenagers mixed in with a car's bass roaring down the street. Pitch gritted his sharp teeth in annoyance and made note to hunt them down later.

As silence reigned the room again he leaned forward to continue his work and noticed that the puppy was gone, the girl's eyes were open and staring right at him. He felt his breath hitch in his throat now taking in the girl's features. She looked like an exact copy of his daughter.

Pitch for the first time in a long while stood there frozen, mind blank unable to move back into the shadows.

"Is someone there? If there is.. was there something you wanted?" Asked the child in a curious voice now slowly sitting up. Pitch wore a confused expression. Didn't the girl see him? He stared at the child harder and realization washed over him.

"I know you're there….I can feel you."

The child was blind.

"My name's Sasha what's yours?"

Pitch suddenly found his voice again and straightened up to his full height.

"I am the the Nightmare King; child." He paused for a moment to let the information sink in. Sasha's curious expression didn't change. "Are you not scared of me?" The little girl fidgeted slightly; a triumphant smirk graced Pitch's mouth. Progress.

"A little." Confessed Sasha. His smirk faltered an inch. "But so do some of the others who visit me. Sometimes they have really bad wounds and want me to help them or are just really angry…." Sasha suddenly clenched the comforter in her tiny hands, face turning to focusing at something behind him.

Pitch followed her gaze all too aware of the dark presence behind him. The anger radiating from the ghost felt like needle pricks against his skin while the room's temperature radically dropped. In a flash the angry man's ghost was in front of Sasha, hollowed eye sockets boring into her own. The shadow king enjoyed the child's fear as a small whimper left her, but her distress caused something deep with in him snapped.

Before he could register his actions he grabbed the ghost by the back of his bloodied shirt and flung him across the room. The throw barely did anything to phase the spirit. Instead of attacking the ghost only stared at Pitch; a slow and impossibly wide sharp teethed grin spread across his face. Dark laughter filled Pitch's head until the ghost began to fade away into nothing. Pitch raised a brow. If that was some sort of threat he wasn't impressed.

With the threat gone his mind then replayed what had just happened. Why now of all times did he just do that? He never took pity on anyone no matter what the circumstance. He never intervened in anything before. Because she looks and sounds like her? And instinctively he was protecting her? Pitch mentally shook his head. No. She is not his daughter. She'll never be her. His daughter was gone!

Pitch continued to reason with himself until the sound of sniffling brought him back to reality. Sasha had pulled her legs to her chest, face buried in her knees. She was obviously terrified. The nightmare king basked in the girl's fear. The feeling giving him strength even if he wasn't the one who had caused it.

"Th-Thank you…" She squeaked suddenly, slowly looking up at him even though her milky eyes wasn't focused on him. Pitch's eyes narrowed in frustration and rage and cursed his sudden weakness. The girl saw him as her savior. This wasn't something he wanted.

"Just go back to sleep before I give you a nightmare worse than that ghost" He spat causing her to flinch. Obeying Sasha quietly shifted back under the covers and laid down. As soon as her head hit the pillow a tiny cloud of golden sand sprinkled down and sleep over took her. Knowing who that sand belonged to he snapped his head to the right and glared viciously at the window. " How long have you been there?!" He whispered harshly.

Sanderson only smiled innocently, leaning against the window with his head propped on one of his tiny hands. Pitch had a feeling he just witnessed the entire event. Baring his teeth he shot a single finger out towards his arch enemy.

"Mention a single detail to the others Sanderson and I swear-" The sandman rolled his eyes, and put up a hand cutting off what looked like Pitch's start on a long string of threats. A small finger made a X mark across his the left part of his chest; Indicating he would not tell a soul. Pitch somehow feeling satisfied at their mutual agreement whirled around and walked back into the inky blackness of the girl's closet disappearing and reappearing in the shadows of the darkened street outside.

Now alone he gritted his teeth feeling a headache coming on. He needed to get his mind off of the past few minutes and back to work. Quickly an idea came to mind followed by a dark chuckle. He had some unruly teens to find.


	2. Returning Home

Warning. Extreme spoilers for Rise of the Guardians Movie within this chapter. Character name spoilers for the fourth installment of the guardians of childhood have been warned!

I really wished Jack got some closure with his sister…Because it seemed he got over his past fairly quickly, unless it hadn't really sunk in yet…..Sarah isn't his sisters name, but for the moment it is since well for me since it's not mentioned anywhere what her name actually is. IMDB says Pippa but that is one of girls who is Jamie's friend.

I also have a head cannon that because Jack is technically a spirit he can physically touch ghosts even though they're on different planes of existence. Excuse my grammar and off writing. I haven't really done something like this in a long time.

2: Returning home

Sometimes Jack wished he never unlocked his memories. Don't get him wrong he was extremely happy and relieved to know his past before he became the winter spirit Jack Frost however, the guilt always returned when he reflected back on them.

He now understood why MIM took them away when he work up. He would've spent the earlier years of his immortal life following his family. Trying anything to get their attention and possibly drove himself insane in the process.

Jack slowly walked through the woods, the atmosphere no longer familiar from when he was human but the old trees still held memories of happier moments in his life. The village was long gone save for the sturdier pieces of possessions and furniture that survived being passed down from generation. Those were now safely stored in the town's heritage museum. Amazingly his father's hunting musket was there.

Lost in his thoughts Jack came to a stop and looked around. Somehow he had led himself directly to where his house used to stand. Nostalgia clenched at his heart and he swore he could hear his sister's laugh and the smell of this mother's cooking. His mind screamed for him to leave but somehow his body pressed forward and farther into where his village once stood.

Following a small over grown path pain suddenly shot up his right foot as he stumbled forward. He swore under his breath and looked down at what he had tripped on. It was a stone slab. A stone slab with worn out markings. Jack's brows furrowed now, putting his staff down as he leaned forward to get a better look at the stone. His fingers reached out to wipe away the grit that covered the engraved markings that the rain and time had worn down. What he discovered made his heart stop for a second. He had found his own grave.

The shock sent him falling backwards onto his butt and he scooted away his breath quickening. His blue eyes now made out the other stone slabs surrounding the area as realization hit him. He had stumbled upon the village cemetery. Jack closed his eyes trying to calm himself down to prevent a panic attack. Taking a few deep breaths he opened his eyes again to look at his grave, this time noticing there were three more stones surrounding his. They were of his family. The engravings were barely visible but he knew it was them. Jack bowed his head, heart pounding painfully in his chest. The emotions he felt were getting the better of him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered quietly. "I'm so so sorry." His vision became blurry as cold tears started to fall down his cheeks. He knew his parents would be proud of him for saving his sister but knowing that he put them though all that pain hurt. A muffled sob escaped his lips as his thoughts turned to his sister. Out of all the guilt he felt she stood out the most. She had to live with the trauma of seeing him die and not be able to do anything about it. His shoulders shook now, leaning forward to place a hand on his sister's gravestone. Jack continued to whisper apologies; hoping they could at least hear him.

A tiny hand touched his head. It was cold, had a weight to it yet at the same time felt like it was only air. He held his breath, right hand inching toward his staff.

"Jack?" Pipped up a little girl's voice. Jacks eyes widened and he slowly lifted his head suddenly afraid of what he would see. He took in a pair of tiny deer hide shoed feet, skinny legs, brown dress and finally the face of a girl around Jamie's age with light brown shoulder length hair. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight of the little girl in front of him. She looked real as he was but a pale light surrounded her.

"S-Sarah?" Jack his voice cracked slightly and he backed up wondering if he was going insane. A small smile was on his sister's face.

"No Jackson Overland Frost you are not going mad." She replied with a giggle as if she could read his thoughts. Tears now began to form at the corner of her eyes. Jack slowly reached up to touch her face. Like the hand that was on his head earlier it was cold yet solid. Sarah smiled happily tears now falling.

A smile slowly began to form on Jack's face and with a loud whoop he was on his feet scooping up the child into his arms and hugging her tightly. Both siblings laughed as Jack spun them a few times until Sarah said she was getting dizzy. Smiling through the last of his tears Jack put her down but as he did Sarah still clung to him now sobbing; her smaller frame shaking. His smile disappeared and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hey…" He said softly petting the back of her head. "Hey now don't cry. It's alright…." She only sobbed harder.

"It's not okay." She spoke against his stomach, voice muffled. "You said it was going to be okay! You said 'you're sorry' but I'm the one who should be. You died because I didn't listen to you. If I only listened then you wouldn't have-"

Jack continued to hold her, rubbing her back until she started to calm down.

"Listen it wasn't your fault okay? I suggested we go skating…I'm just sorry you had to see and live with that." His sister hiccuped and he held her a little tighter taking in a shaky breath of air. "Lets…Lets just put this behind us alright? It's in the past now. " Sarah nodded softly. Jack slowly released his sister and leaned down till he was eye level with her.

"Your face is going to stay like that if you continue to cry." He smirked at her, lightly poking the tip of her nose. The girl giggled though her tears, and wiping her eyes with her hands. Jack then sat down on the ground and patted the spot next to him, grinning up at his sister. With a smile of her own she sat next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence for a minute or so until Jack cleared his throat.

"So…I know this is awkward but what happened after I well…..Died? I bet I missed a lot of things huh? What about mom and dad? Are they here too?" Asked Jack rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. Sarah was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"Well…..A few years later I got married….You were a uncle to two nephews and a niece and grand uncle to a boy. As for mom and dad they mourned…We all did but they continued their lives as best as they could….They..didn't suffer when they died. Both went in their fact they wanted me to tell you that both of them are proud of you…Especially dad." Jack let out a breath of air when she made note of their parents. Another weight lifted off his shoulders even though he felt kind of annoyed that he wasn't around to give his sister's boyfriend a hard time.

A glint of mischief was in Jack's eyes as he slung an arm around his sister's shoulder. Sarah had a feeling what his next comment was.

"So who was the lucky guy..?" Jack suddenly became serious. "Did he treat you good? Do I need to track him down and have words with him?" Sarah laughed and lightly pushed on his chest.

"I married Jonathan Anderson…The kid who lived two houses down." Jack raised a eyebrow. "You mean the skinny kid with big ears?…Really?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "He grew into them…And it happened a long time ago. He moved on to the other side already." Sarah trailed off with a far away look in her eyes.

"You must miss him…." He paused as he realized something. " How long have you been waiting for me?" Jack asked quietly, staring intently at her. She fidgeted avoiding his gaze.

"Not long…" Jack gave her a look, the one their mother gave them when they seemed to be hiding something. "About two hundred years?" She replied weakly not wanting to say give or take a another fifteen years. She didn't want him to be upset or feel guilty. "But-But I would move between worlds so it wasn't like I was completely alone. And the Man In the Moon kept me company sometimes. He would let me know what you were up to….And I saw you a few times…..Recently too when you all fought the Boogey Man….And lost your friend...But.." Jack looked away running a hand through his hair.

"But I didn't see you because I couldn't remember…" His sister nodded. Jack suddenly sat up straight blue eyes wide. "Wait…the Man in the Moon talked to you? Why did he talk to you?"

Sarah shrugged lightly a little confused as to why he would be shocked. She always thought MIM talked to everyone if they listened hard enough. "Didn't he talk to you?"

"Rarely…" Replied Jack shaking his head. "All he did was tell me my name…And kept me company from time to time….But that was about it…Only a few months ago did I get my memories back…I didn't realize I had a life before well…." He gestured to himself then leaned over to pick up his shortly forgotten staff. Sarah watched him for a second, taking in the difference of hair and eye color.

"It looks good though….." She giggled petting his silvery hair. A small smirk appeared at the pause. "Grandpa." Jack's mouth dropped open.

"Hey! I may be way older than you now but at least I look ten times cooler than before. If you want old the Easter Rabbit has been around since almost the beginning of time. " He scoffed trying to look indignant. Sarah began to laugh and thousands of miles away under ground Bunnymund sneezed violently.

With the comment about Bunnymund fresh in his mind an idea popped into his head. Jack stood up and faced her grinning from ear to ear, staff propped over his shoulder. He held a hand out to her.

"Hey would you like to meet the whole gang?" Excitement shone in her brown eyes, taking her brother's hand who helped her up.. She always wanted to meet them when she was alive. Her excitement was short lived however, and replaced with a look of uncertainty. Jack didn't seem to notice her change in attitude as he started to ramble off about the guardians.

"I think you and tooth are going to get along really well. Don't worry if she wants to take a look at your teeth. Sandy is super cool, North…He can be kind of intimidating but he's really nice, Bunnymund….He's okay once you get past how full of himself he is but other than that-" He turned around and saw her crestfallen expression. Jack leaned down, placing a gentle hand on her head. "Sarah what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know if I can go with you Jack….I'm different from what you are. I don't think I can cross anything like the sea let alone leave this area..…" Sarah looked like she was about to cry. Jack smiled softly at his younger sibling, petting her hair.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll figure something out…."


	3. The visitor from far away

Chapter 3: The visitor from far away

"Oh! Look at you! You beautiful magnificent creature! Haha!" Phil stood frozen, a toy firetruck in one hand and a paint brush in the other. One moment he was peacefully painting and then a second or so later a tall lanky man in brown was next to him staring up in awe. Said man gave him a hug followed by a giddy giggle and hands roaming his thick double coated fur. The human who began to examine him looked up again with a huge grin, brown eyes shining in excitement.

"To think that humans are trying to lure your North American brethren out with technology and bait and here you all are working in a toy shop. Fantastic!" The tall man heartily patted Phil on the back before literally bouncing away on his feet, head turning left and right; trying to take in all that was going on in the workshop. The elves were aware of the man's presence but barely did anything to question why a human was here. The other Yetis however eyed the new person closely, ready to strike if he was here to cause trouble.

"Ah! What a interesting globe." Said the tall man in surprise. The Yeti's slowly made their way towards him, making sure he didn't do anything to sabotage the large sphere. They watched the tall man admire the huge depiction of earth still smiling away, reach into his pocket to reveal what looked like a elongated device and point it at the globe. A bright blue light bloomed from the tip followed by a whirring noise. The man began to giggle reading something that only he could see.

"Absolutely brilliant so that's how he keeps track of all the kids in the world. Oh humans you are amazing!"

North who had been informed of their unexpected guest cleared his throat loudly, gaining the tall man's attention.

"May I help you?" He asked in his thick accent, arms crossed. The man turned around quickly, brown trench coat billowing. His grin grew wider at the sight of North.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor."

For the record…If Jack Harkness was tagging along he would so hit on/ flirt with Tooth and Bunnymund.

I also had a story where all the guardians at one point in the year would meet up for a few hours for the anniversary of The Guardians of Childhood Katherine's death, but Jack doesn't know and tries to find out why everyone is avoiding his questions and just taking off. However…..After writing it and re-reading I realized that the story was inappropriate. In terms that it hits too close to home since Mr. Joyce's daughter. The one who inspired the guardians series was named Mary Katherine. So out of respect I won't post the story.


	4. Facing Ones Fear

**It's been a while huh? Things just got really insane over the past few weeks…but hey least there's no need to fret that the world has come to an end anymore. To guest who suggested Jack getting amnesia and there being a Mrs. Clause….I'm toying with the amnesia one, but will not do the Mrs. N….Unless other people want it as well…Only because someone has written it already and I like their version far better than what I had thought up.**

**Also….I was wondering is anyone interested in me continuing from chapter 2? The story of Jack an his sister? Or even chapter 3. Please post in the comments if you're interested. Thanks! And please don't forget to R&R (read and review). I'm also debating on changing the story's title to something a little more appealing….**

4: Facing Ones Fear

Chocolate brown eyes bore into nervous grass green ones. There was silence between the two except for the rhythmic swish of a swiftly wagging tail that brushed against the woven basket the smaller of the two sat in. A tiny yip broke the staring contest and Bunnymund looked incredulously from the creature in the basket to the person who brought the tiny bundle of fur in the first place.

"A puppy?! North, mate….Why are you giving me a puppy?" The Guardian of Wonder chuckled, taking in Bunnymund's unamused look.

"Figured the easiest way to lessen your nervousness around dogs we'd start off small." He gestured to the tiny puppy that began to knaw on chew toy. "And a puppy was best choice."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes.

"North I appreciate the concern but I don't have time to be baby sitting the fluff ball. It-"

"She." Interrupted North. The rabbit stared at him.

"What?"

"It is a she." He replied calmly, arms now folded over his chest.

"She. It. Whatever. Mate my point is that I can't risk having a puppy loose in the warren. With Sophie here it was fine, but a puppy needs training and I don't have the time to-wait where are you going?" Bunnymund followed North as he began to walk away.

"Back to Pole. Christmas is only a few weeks away, lots of work still needs to be done." North reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a snowglobe. He mentioned his destination and threw it onto the ground cause a bright portal of light spring up and hovered infront of him. Bunnymund took a few more steps towards North.

"North wait you can't be serious." The guardian of wonder only smiled and placed a large hand on Bunnymund's shoulder.

"Think of it as a training exercise." The rabbit was about to protest further but North interrupted him. "I'll return in a week and if it doesn't work out I'll take puppy back." Without waiting for a response North patted Bunnymund on the shoulder and stepped into the portal, disappearing in a flash of light.

For a second or so Bunnymund stared at the spot North left and slowly looked back at the puppy. A tiny head with large chocolate brown eyes stared curiously at him over the edge of the basket. Tail wagging furiously. With a groan the rabbit man made his way towards the tiny creature.

Hesitantly he reached out to pick up the basket and lifted it into his arms. The unfamiliar weight of the basket's content shifted towards him. Bunnymund felt his pulse quicken and the basket was held a little less than arms length away from his body.

"Well sheila….Looks like this is going to be a long week…" The puppy only panted in responses, leaning forward in hopes of showing her affection to the person infront of her.

"I guess you'll be needing a name then. Can't be calling you sheila all the time now can we?" Bunnymund thought for a moment before a name came to mind.

"How about Flora." The puppy yipped in response, looking almost proud of the name. Bunnymund couldn't help but smile a little. "Well then Flora it is."

**RISEOFTHEGUARDIANSLINEBREAK**

The day had gone by with out much of a problem. Puppy proofing wasn't needed in his living areas since it was fairly tidy to begin with. Bunnymund managed to get most of the daily work done and at the same time keep Flora pre-occupied by playing a few games of fetch every now an then. However as he settled down for bed with Flora in her own make shift bed of soft grass and a blanket her distressed whines and whimpers quickly brought him out of his slumber.

Rolling over to his right he looked down at the puppy who was crying miserably. Bunnymund groaned. He should have known this would happen. The pup was at least a little over eight weeks old and was going through separation anxiety from her mother and litter mates. For a moment he chose to ignore the pitiful noise, but a twinge of guilt pulled at his heart. One he knew he'd regret later.

With a sigh he leaned over and scooped the puppy up with one hand and placed her onto the bed next to him. Flora happily wagged her tail and gave Bunnymund a few licks on the nose before circling and plopping into a curled up ball next to his head.

"This is only for tonight. You hear me sheila? Tomorrow you'll be sleeping with a warm bottle and alarm clock." Bunnymund yawned, watching the puppy next time when he too fell asleep.

**RISEOFTHEGUARDIANSLINEBREAK**

Bunnymund was a woken the next morning by a lick on the nose. With a start he short up and looked around and then down at Flora. Large brown eyes looking up at him affectionately. He sighed softly, his heart still pounding in his chest. Bunnymund was about to say something when his paw brushed against something wet. Gritting his teeth he looked down and noticed a small section of the bed had a large yellow stain. He looked at the pup and again sighed. Besides obedience the next step was housebreaking.

**RISEOFTHEGUARDIANSLINEBREAK**

A week went by quickly and North, true to his word returned. However to his shock and mild amusement Bunnymund decided to keep the puppy. A week alone with a rambunctious puppy seemed to have made it's way into his heart and change his view slightly on dogs. With that settled Bunnymund went on with life as normally as possible except with a companion following him almost everywhere he went.

Eventually the others met Bunnymund's newest companion, including Sophie. The puppy took an immediate shining to the little girl and like she did with Bunnymund followed her where ever she went.


End file.
